


Gift

by DragonTavern



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, park settings, soft, soft gonta, soft senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTavern/pseuds/DragonTavern
Summary: Senku found a lot of joy in seeing new and different things, it was part of his life and it stimulated his brain, something he never stopped doing really.Even if it was counting seconds. He was always doing something. Not everyone was the same and not everyone thought that way, he didn’t expect anyone else to abide by his ways nor did he force them.He was in a park, it was one a good while away from where he lived- trees lining the sky, and lots of benches. Even some less-traveled areas for a more natural look. It had a lot of different things and plenty of what his friend liked best.His idle thoughts were paused from the steps of another coming over, not that he wouldn’t notice, he was large and not at all lanky. More herculean than anything. “Hey, Gonta. Took you long enough.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/gifts).



Senku found a lot of joy in seeing new and different things, it was part of his life and it stimulated his brain, something he never stopped doing really.

Even if it was counting seconds. He was always doing something. Not everyone was the same and not everyone thought that way, he didn’t expect anyone else to abide by his ways nor did he force them.

He was in a park, it was one a good while away from where he lived- trees lining the sky, and lots of benches. Even some less-traveled areas for a more natural look. It had a lot of different things and plenty of what his friend liked best.

His idle thoughts were paused from the steps of another coming over, not that he wouldn’t notice, he was large and not at all lanky. More herculean than anything. “Hey, Gonta. Took you long enough.”

“Sorry! Gonta had some trouble finding location, not someplace commonly went…” He scratched the back of his head and gave him a wave and a hug. Which is easily returned.

“It’s not our usual, yeah. Don’t worry though, I was joking.” He makes his way over to a bench, getting himself seated as Gonta just stands, observing the area. “Like it?”

“Yes! It’s beautiful, sometime Gonta miss nature…”

“You’re in it right now, you got all day.” He swung a leg to and fro, watching the glimmer in his friend’s eyes only get larger. “Anything interesting happening with you?”

“Gonta should ask the same!” He gets onto his knees, careful to not mess up his suit too bad. And he starts looking around for any little bug that may be around, and Senku is reminded of Taiju when he tries finding something of interest.

“If it counts, I’ve been trying to create something that’s like a lightsaber. Of course, actually making one is impossible since you can’t have a light stop at a specific point, but you can get a similar effect with fire, which produces a lot of light and gives off similar colors.”

“Kaito likes that, but...Not really sure what it’s about. Has a lot of really creepy things.”

“Have you ever wanted to visit some other world? Or other worlds?” It’s pure curiosity, Senku usually lets him talk about his niche, but...He wants to know Gonta too. A man isn’t just his bugs.

“Hm...Gonta just wants to be a gentleman. Never really thought about all of that.” He had to think for a few because that really did seem intriguing… “Maybe jungle planet?”

“A jungle planet huh? That makes sense. I’d want any, but if we had one as diverse as our planet, that’s the kind of ideal I would want.”

“Imagine all of the bugs! And Maybe people like Miu...Or Senku...Or Kokichi…Gonta can’t always help out, but at least strong. Can help in that way. Could make clearing paths easy.”

“Hey, you got a personality that shines and the muscles to put professional bodybuilders to shame. You’re not lacking in anything important.” As he’s said before, everyone, no matter what, has a purpose. Gonta here is no different. “Don’t put yourself down for anything.”

“...Thank you! Gonta will try even harder to be true gentleman.” He stands back up, a little injured cicada between two strong yet gentle hands. “Need something to help…”

“What’s it got going on?” He rests his head on his elbow, watching the man fret over this creature as most people do a stray kitten. Gonta pets it with a finger, whispering gentle kindness to the little thing.

“Issue happened when molting, wings damaged...Gonta doesn’t know if they can be recovered.”

“Tell you what, you keep it in that little container.” He points with a free hand, “And we’ll make something to help it out later. If it fails, you keep it in captivity.”

If his face wasn’t lit up before, it definitely was now. “Senku’s so kind, thank you! Truly a gentleman!” He yanks the other up into a hug, and there’s a good sound of some bones popping.

“Ow!”

“A-Ah! Sorry!” He lets go of him, fretting when he hears the pained gasps.

Yet he grins and pops back up onto his feet. “Just try not to crush me in two before we get back, Bugsy...Now, where were we?” He strayed off the original topics and gained an idea from looking at the vast sea of trees only a mile or so away.

“Gonta, you know your way around a forest, right?”

“Yep! Gonta can go just about anywhere in one. Why?”

“How about I teach you the way around how to make yourself a good home in one. And you do all the legwork of it.” He was gaining an evil grin, the other either not noticing or caring.

“And Gonta can teach you how to get safely around!” A full beat, and then he gets the bug safely in its container, picking Senku up and hoisting him on a shoulder.

“Let’s not waste any time, then.”


End file.
